Come Home
by TheTrueMrsEdmundPevensie
Summary: Cece didn't know when it happened. Probably when he left and she began to miss him. Either way, she had fallen in love with Gunther Hessenheffer and wanted him to come home.


Cece looked up into his eyes, mesmerized by the icy blue color they possessed. She felt like he could get her to do _anything_ by one look. She was pretty sure he knew it too.

"Where did you go?" She whispered.

He smiled softly. "I'm closer than you think, _baybee._"

She chuckled at his words, glancing at the floor. But then she stared into his eyes again, intensely. "You left me."

He stepped closer. "I left the country, not you."

She pulled back a bit, chuckling bitterly. "Same difference."

"No it's not." He smiled. "And you know it."

"Come back." She said suddenly, meeting his gaze again. He never broke eye contact as she let him invade her personal space.

"Are you saying you miss me?" There was the familiar smirk on his lips, the one she'd come to miss so much.

She nodded. "Yes. You belong here, on Shake It Up! Chicago and in America." He continued to come closer as she went on. "Tinka needs you. Even Flynn wants you here again. He used to look up to you, you know."

Their faces were only centimeters apart when she said, "_I _need you."

His hand went up and brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face. "You want me to come home."

He kept his hand at her cheek and her eyes closed. "Yes." She breathed.

"Then tell me that." He whispered, his breath tickling her lips.

Her eyes opened in confusion, but what she saw surprised her. Instead of looking into his magnificent blue eyes, she was staring at the whiteness of her bedroom ceiling. Cece quickly sat up, looking around the dark room. It took a minute, but then she sighed and held her face in her hands.

It was just a dream.

She groaned in frustration at that realization. She thought she was really talking to him, convincing him to come home. Convincing him that she _needed_ him back.

Yes, she wanted him back. She gave up denying that a while ago. But she hadn't voiced her thoughts out loud just yet. She was the only one who knew of her feelings for him.

And maybe that was the problem.

He didn't know. Maybe if he did, then he would come back. Cece contemplated telling him before, but would always chicken out. Besides, she was sure he didn't feel the same.

Still...it was getting harder for her. Not seeing him every day, their playful banter, being close to him or even hearing his ridiculous accent. She missed it all _so much_. She just wanted him back.

Another groan of frustration and she threw a pillow across the room. True, it wasn't the most _aggressive_ thing she could've done. But what else? That was the closest thing to her at the moment and she didn't want to wake anyone up.

She sighed and laid down again, turning her head to stare out the window. She wondered, _hoped_, that he at least missed Chicago. She knew he missed Tinka and dancing on the show. But was it enough to come back soon?

If she had one wish...

She then thought back to her dream. He had told her that she needed to tell him that she missed him. She was confused at the time, but now she understood.

She had to tell the _real_ Gunther that she wanted him back.

Could she do that, though? It was a stretch, she wasn't even sure if he wanted to come back. She was definitely sure he wouldn't come back for _her_, he had told her he despised her on several occasions.

But she _could_ say that he had to come back for his sister. She had seen Tinka, alone and depressed, without her brother. That would probably be a selling point.

She sighed for the hundredth time. Why couldn't she just go back to hating him? It was simple that way. If she did, then she could just forget he ever existed.

But she couldn't, and she wasn't even going to try.

Cece then decided that she'd had enough thinking for that night. Every time she thought of Gunther she become both happy _and_ miserable. It was too much. So she buried her face in her pillow and tried to get back to sleep, hopefully dreaming of something _other_ than the one person who caused her heartbreak.

She didn't know that, halfway across the globe, said boy was having the same exact problem.

**Yeah, I had to write something Gece! I just love them so much and hope that he comes back soon! :)**

**Anyway, I might make this a two shot...what do YOU think? haha**


End file.
